coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 34 (10th April 1961)
Plot Elsie, Linda and Ivan think the fact that Dennis helped a police detective was hilarious. Dennis isn't pleased to hear that Elsie's agreed that Arthur can call on her again. Minnie and Martha are talking to Ena once more. She pressures them into offering her a room but Minnie says she can't as she lives with her mother. Ena threatens to tell everyone that she's been refused shelter by her friends so Martha reluctantly agrees to take her in at 7 Mawdsley Street. Ivan gets a job as potman at the Rovers and begins work immediately. Arthur takes Elsie out for a drink in the pub but Walter Fletcher turns up, embarrassing her. Ena immediately begins planning to move Martha's furniture around. Linda is amused at her mother's predicament. Elsie begs Ivan to help her and he tells Walter that the man with her is her husband. He leaves the pub immediately. Alf plans to call on Harry about buying his whippets. Joe tries to persuade Christine to agree to get engaged to him on her birthday but she's off with him. She refuses to go to the pictures with him and tells him that she'll see him tomorrow night. Elsie finds out what Ivan said. She knows the news will get out at Miami Modes and might put her divorce in jeopardy. Lucille guesses that her dad is selling the whippets to please Alice. Harry agrees that she can buy a sewing kit to get out of the way. Alf calls and takes the dogs from a saddened Harry. Alice realises that Lucille will blame her and when she returns her niece proves her right when she shouts at her. Christine is stood up by Joe. Billy tries to chat her up and is shot down. A nervous Joe goes to the Orinoco Club with Dennis, insisting that they leave by the back door to avoid Christine. Len and Jack feel sorry for Harry. Albert feels guilty about Ena and thinks the residents ought to get her job back for her. Concepta agrees with him. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Concepta Riley - Doreen Keogh *Billy Walker - Kenneth Farrington *Christine Hardman - Christine Hargreaves *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Arthur Dewhurst - Robin Wentworth *Walter Fletcher - Donald Morley *Joe Makinson - Brian Rawlinson *Alice Burgess - Avis Bunnage Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Front room Notes *Minnie Caldwell states that her mother, Amy Carlton, is 87 years of age, which would give a date of birth around 1874, which differs slighltly from the later-established 1868. *Alf Roberts tells Alice Burgess in this episode that he has children. It was later established that Alf and his wife Phyllis had no children. *''TV Times: Every front door hides a story. Behind the front doors in Coronation Street are stories of excitement and joy, pathos and humour ''(This generic synopsis did not appear in all regional editions) *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,960,000 homes (chart placing unknown). Episode 034